warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Petalfur
Petalfur is a gray-and-white she-cat with amber eyes. History In the Power of Three Series ''Outcast :Petalkit is not mentioned in the allegiances of ''Outcast, and does not formally appear in the book, but she is mentioned by her mother, Icewing, along with her siblings: Grasskit, Beetlekit, and Pricklekit. ''Eclipse : Long Shadows : Sunrise :When the medicine cats are waiting to go to the Moonpool, Mothwing and Willowshine are delayed becasue Petalkit manages to get a thorn lodged in her eye. When Mothwing and Willowshine catch up with the other medicine cats at the Moonpool, Mothwing explains that it took only a good pull to get the thorn out of her eye. Littlecloud of ShadowClan suggests Mothwing use celandine for her damaged eye to speed up the process of healing it. She does not make an appereance or mentioned afterwards. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Petalkit is now a warrior, known as Petalfur. She is chosen by Leopardstar and Mistyfoot to be one of the cats who go on the journey in search of the water from the lake, along with Rippletail. :At the start of the journey, the patrol meets a few Twoleg kits and one of them picks up Petalfur. Once the Clan cats show a little aggression towards the Twoleg kit, the kit drops Petalfur. Rippletail helps lead Petalfur as they flee from the Twolegs. :As the cats settle down to eat, the rest of the cats eat, but Petalfur and Rippletail stay back believing that if they didn't catch anything, they don't eat. However, after a little persuasion by the other cats, the RiverClan cats sit down and eat. A few moments later, the cats come upon a small puddle that contains fish in it. As Rippletail scoops out a fish, Petalfur swiftly kills it and then invites the other cats to have a taste. :When the patrol is warned about dogs coming by Dovepaw, she, Rippletail, and the WindClan cats don't know how to climb trees for safety, because there aren't many trees on RiverClan or WindClan territory. Lionblaze, Dovepaw, Tigerheart and Toadfoot help Petalfur and her Clanmate along with the WindClan cats by showing them where they need to put their paws. Petalfur is very nervous about it at first but she manages to stay in the tree until the dogs leave. :When the cats reach the stream where the beavers have blocked it with their dam, she and Rippletail play in the shallow areas, happy to be near water again, however, while the RiverClan cats are playing, the beavers show up. The other cats yowl to Rippletail and Petalfur to get out of the water as the beavers first see them. The RiverClan cats barely make it to shore, before the beavers give up and swim away. :When the warriors try to fight the beavers, Rippletail was cornered, and the beavers gave him a huge shoulder wound and dropped him in the stream. Petalfur managed to pull him to safety but it was too late; his wound caused him to die shortly after. :In vengeance for her clanmates death, Petalfur works out a way to destroy the dam after grieving for Rippletail. :She helps take apart the dam in the second attempt, and is happy that Rippletail's death was not in vain. She feels very proud that Rippletail's death was avenged when they pulled down the dam. :When the warriors return to the lake, Lionblaze and Dovepaw offer to go back to RiverClan with her to help break the news of Rippletail's death, but she says she would rather do it alone, and the cats depart on ShadowClan territory with Blackstar being unusally nice and offering a place to eat before they leave. Petalfur declines, in a hurry to return home and tell her Clanmates about Rippletail's loss. Fading Echoes :After RiverClan arrives at the Gathering, she immediately breaks ranks and begins to talk to Dovepaw. She is very friendly towards her, clearly remembering the close bond they shared on their quest to find what was blocking the stream. Petalfur comments on how life seems boring now that they have returned. When she sees Sedgewhisker, she calls her, but Sedgewhisker pointedly turns her back on them, still mad at Dovepaw for trespassing on their territory earlier. Petalfur doesn't know what's wrong. Petalfur is hurt at first, and notices that Dovepaw is too. She tells her to cheer up, saying that WindClan has always been prickly. A few moments before the Gathering starts, Dovepaw leaves Petalfur to go find Tigerheart. Night Whispers Sign of the Moon :Petalfur is seen deep in conversation with Sedgewhisker after a Gathering. Dovewing assumes that they were sharing memories about the journey upstream to find the water, and the battle with the beavers. Mistystar mentions at the Gathering that Petalfur, Reedwhisker, and Robinwing tracked a badger off of RiverClan's territory. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mother:' :Icewing: Siblings: :Pricklekit: Status Unknown, Most Likely Deceased :Beetlewhisker: :Grasspelt: Tree 'Quotes' References and Citations Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters